


shrek x dishwasher

by ThatWeeb69



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Lemon, Marriage Proposal, Other, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeeb69/pseuds/ThatWeeb69
Summary: A dishwasher wants to have shrex with shrek
Relationships: Shrek/Dishwasher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. steamy shrex

Shrek was walking in the woods when something caught his eye. It was a beautiful dishwasher that looked like it was abandoned. He walked up to the dishwasher and felt it. He was shocked when it woke up.

"Hey there, you looking like a snacc," Shrek whispered to the dishwasher. It gasped and shivered while opening its door. Shrek looked inside and a smirk grew on his face.  
"Im going to fill you with dishes," he said, grabbing a fork out of his pocket.  
  



	2. moist

Shrek grabbed the fork and threw it inside the dishwasher. The dishwasher yelped and begged for more. Shrek emptied his pockets and grabbed all the dishes that fell out.

He started throwing the dishes in. Some of them broke but they didn't care. They were enjoying it a little too much. When the dishwasher was full, Shrek closed the door and turned it on.

It vibrated as it moistened the dishes and cleaned them. Shrek liked what he saw so he carried the dishwasher back to his swamp. When it was done cleaning the dishes, Shrek got down on one knee.  
"W-will you be my waifu?" Shrek stuttered.

The dishwasher was so shocked by this question that it fell over and broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
